The Fathers
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: When the gangs father go away to war things change. What happens when they come back two years later to find out something about their children that they don't like. Will the fathers destroy what has happen or will the gang fight back. T&G,Z&S,C
1. Chapter 1

The Father Characters

**The Boltons**

Jack Bolton

Lucille Bolton

Troy Bolton (age 16)

**The Montezs**

Greg Montez

Inez Montez

Gabriella Montez (age 16)

**The Danforths**

Kyle Danforth

Jasmine Danforth

Chad Danforth (age 16)

**The Mckessies**

John Mckessie

Linda Mckessie

Taylor Mckessie (age 16)

**The Evans**

Vance Evans

Derby Evans

Ryan Evans (age 16)

Sharpay Evans (age 16)

**The Baylors**

Kevin Baylor

Vanessa Baylor

Zeke Baylor (age 16)

**The Nelsons**

Chris Nelson

Linda Nelson

Kelsi Nelson (age 16)

**The Cox**

Patrick Cox

Tess Cox

Martha Cox (age 16)

**The Cross **

Phill Cross

Kimberly Cross

Jason Cross (age 16)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

The day was August 25, 2007 and the wildcats and their parents where at the beach house for the summer. See Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Jason and Kelsi had money and when I saw money I mean MONEY. They weren't extremely rich, but they did have money because their family as in all 9 families had bought a beach house for all of them to leave in since each family was close. Now every since the wildcats were born they have been the best of friends and every year they would go up to the beach house and spend the summer up there with each other and their parents. Little did they know that this summer would change their lives.

"Morning Mommy, Daddy. Morning everyone."

15 year old Gabriella Montez and her 15 year old friends; Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie, Martha Cox, and Kelsi Nelson said as they came downstairs and kissed their parents on the cheek.

"Morning girls. Did you sleep well?'' Greg asked them as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah it was great, even though Chad kept snoring and his room is right across from mine, Brie-Ella and Tay's room." Sharpay said annoyed as everyone laughed.

"Speaking of my son where is he? It's almost 11:30 am!" Kyle asked the girls seeing as none of the boys were there.

"Still sleep. We didn't get in until 12:30 last night." Martha said answering the question.

"**WHAT!" **all the dads say shocked.

"Come down daddy. We were at Ashley's beach house, plus we were with the boys." Gabriella told her concerned father as she ate her breakfast.

"Yeah honey you know that Troy and the others wouldn't let anything happen to the girls." Inez told her husband as the other mothers agreed knowing that the boys are very protective over the girls.

"Yeah especially Troy watching Gabs all night." Kelsi said to the girls knowing that Troy and Gabriella like each other but are too afraid to admit matter what the gang said to Troy nor Gabriella would believe them. They just figured the other one just saw them as a friend.

"SHUTUP!" Gabriella told Kelsi as the others laughed.

"Girls, can you do us a favor and go wake up the boys?" Derby asked them with a smile.

"Sure." They all said with an evil spark in their eyes and ran up the stairs.

As the girls went up the stairs all of a sudden the parents hear: **AHHHH!** And they see the girls come down the stairs smiling.

"What did you girls do to our sons?" Jack asked knowing that look they had on their faces. Before they could answer the boys came down soaked running towards the girls until their dads stopped them.

"Whoa, what happened?" Vance asked as he held Ryan back.

"Your so called baby girl and her friends poured a bucket of **COLD WATER** on us!" Ryan said trying to get to his little sister, unlike the girls who are hiding behind their moms laughing.

"Sorry but mom told us to wake you up." Sharpay said laughing.

"She didn't mean to drench us." Troy said angry as his father held him back.

"Sorry wildcat. Forgive us?" Gabriella said looking at Troy with pleading eyes knowing he will. Since Troy had a **MAJOR** crush on her he let it go and calmed down. One look in her eyes and he would do whatever she wanted.

"Whatever lets go guys." Troy said as him and the guys went to go change.

"Dude what the hell!" Chad said glaring at Troy seeing as he just let it go like that.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"Just because you like Ria doesn't mean you can't get her back." Zeke said.

"What! I don't like her like that, how many times do I have to tell you guys that."

"Yeah sure" Jason said because it was very much visible how Troy and Gabriella felt about each other.

"Come on guys were just friends."

"Just friends my ass. Troy you and everyone else knows that you two belong together. Chad said looking at his best friend.

"Yeah well Brie just sees me as a friends so." Troy said looking down at his feet. He hated that he didn't have the confidence to tell Gabriella but what could he do? "Anyway lets hurry and go eat breakfast." Troy said as he started to go to take a shower.

"Yeah because I'm staving." Chad said as the rest laughed. "Dude you're always hungry." Ryan said as the other agreed.

HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM

Two days later the gang was in the living room watching MTV Top 20 video countdown when the moms walked in. "Hey kids, were going to the mall, you in." Linda said with a smile. "YES" all the girls said excited; "NO" the boys said back. The girls looked at the boys and rolled their eyes. "Forget them we'll go." Gabriella said. "Okay let's go." Lucille said. After the girls left the fathers came in to see the boys playing the Wii. "Hey guys were the girls?" Greg asked. "Shopping" They all said at the same time. "Aww I wanted to see if Gabriella wanted to play basketball." Greg said seeing as Gabriella LOVED basketball like the boys did. "Oh well, you guys wanna play." "Duh!" They all said and ran to the court outside.

**Later That Day**

Two hours later the guys are still playing and the girls are just getting back.

"OMG! That guy at the mall was so HOTT!" Sharpay said squealing.

"I know he had awesome hair and a cute smile." Gabriella said back agreeing.

"WOW you were actually paying attention to him." Kelsi said surprised. "Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're always staring or drooling over Bolton." Taylor said answering her question as the others just laughed.

"**What **I do not!" Gabriella said back to them while blushing.

"Yes you do and so does he." Martha said with a smirk "I mean it's so clear that you two like each other".

"Yeah your just to stubborn to admit it." Kelsi said. "Whatever." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey where are the guys anyway?" Sharpay asked seeing that they weren't in the house.

"Basketball." Lucille told them. The girls all rolled their eyes seeing that that is all the boys do and sometimes Gabriella when they need another player.

"Oh well how about we go to the pool." Taylor suggested with a smile.

"Yeah we can use our new bikinis we just bought." Gabriella said as they all ran upstairs and change.

With the guys outside, who are in the middle of a heated game.

"Cross has the ball, who passes it to Baylor, who passes it to Danforth only to get it taking by his dad…" Kyle said as he stole and then passed the ball to Jack only to have it taken by Troy.

"Sorry dad." Troy said with a smirk as he goes up for the shot until… _"Oh My God! She looks so HOTT!" _Troy thought as he watched Gabriella and the girls walk to the pool.

"Troy, hey Troy, **TROY**!" Chad yelled waving his hand in front of Troy's face.

'Huh, what?"

"Dude what are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Troy said a little too quickly while blushing. Chad and the other guys turn to where he was looking and all their jaws dropped to the ground. "_Holy Mother of God" _they all thought as they saw the girls dressed in bikinis sun bating.

As the girls are tanning, they look over and see the guys staring. "Hey Maria, Bolton is staring at you. AGAIN." Taylor said as she laughed. "Looks like Danforth is doing the same with you." Gabriella said in the same tone.

The dads look at the boys confused and then to where they are staring and all look at each other and smirk. "Hey guys why don't you go join them." Greg said with a smile seeing as he knew Troy liked Gabriella. All the boys look at each other and ran to go change.

"Where are they going in such a rush?" Inez asked her husband.

"To the pool with the girls." Greg said back after drinking his water.

When the guys change and see the girls laying down they all smirk. They see that the girls are asleep so they pick them up carefully and…. "AHHH!!!!!

TROY!

CHAD!

ZEKE!

RYAN!

JASON!

"Yes."

"You're dead."

"BYE" They all said before swimming away with the girls hot on their tails. In the house the parents are watching everything and are laughing.

"God I'm going to miss them." Greg said as he saw Gabriella dunk Troy under the water.

"Yeah, us too." All the men said.

"When are you guys going to tell them?" Tess asked the men. They all looked at each other than there kids and said "We don't know

**Well this was my first story so go easy on me. Please review and tell me what you think. The next one will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later the whole gang was back at home and the dads thought it was time to tell the kids their little secret. Everyone was at Gabriella's house and the kids were on their way out before their parents stopped them.

"Honey you really need to tell Gabriella the truth." Inez told her husband seeing as he was trying to hide telling his daughter something.

"Yeah and so do the rest of you guys." Lucille told the rest of the dads.

Greg just sighed and got up before he saw the kids come downstairs.

"Bye Mom, Dad we're going to the mall." Gabriella said as she and her friends headed to the door.

"Whoa hold up baby girl. We need to talk to you guys first." Greg told them as the walked to the living room.

"Whatever it is Chad did it." Troy said putting his hands up defending himself. "WHAT! Thanks a lot bro." Chad said in a loud tone.

"Don't worry you didn't do anything son. We just have to tell you kids something important." Kyle told his son as he sat by him.

"Oh okay, what is it?" Chad asked concerned.

"Do you kids remember when you were younger and all of us went to war?" Vance asked.

"Yeah, we were six and you guys didn't come back until three years later." Ryan told them.

"Why do you ask?" Sharpay asked her father.

"Well what if we told you guys we had to go back." Jack asked as he looked at all of them.

The teens looked at each other and laughed until they saw that their dads weren't laughing.

"You're joking right?" Jason asked his dad.

"I wish I was son." Phill told him.

"What!" All ten said as they jumped up.

"Daddy please tell me it's not true. You're not leaving again are you?" Gabriella asked her father with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, let us explain." Greg asked pleading.

"When?" Gabriella said in an angry tone.

"When what?" Jack asked confused.

"When do you guys leave!" Troy said in the same tone as Gabriella.

"Saturday" was all the men were able to say as they held their heads down.

"TWO DAYS!"

"Kids." Inez said but it was too late. Gabriella went to her room while the rest went home.

"We better go talk to them." Chris said as they left the Montez house.

"Baby girl open the door." Greg asked.

"NO!" "Please." Greg begged and then she opened her door, not even looking at him, crying.

"Oh come here honey."

"Daddy why are you leaving, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't. I know when you were 9 I told you I wasn't going to leave again but I had no choice."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You want, I promise." Greg said as he kissed her on the forehead.

On Saturday morning the whole gang was at the military airport getting ready for the fathers to leave. Both the kids and the wives were crying because soon they will be gone for they don't know how long.

"Aw, come here baby girl." Greg said as he pulled a crying Gabriella in for a hug.

"I'll be okay."

"You sure daddy?"

"Promise." He told her with a smile which made her smile.

Soon the Bolton family came over and while Jack hugged Inez and Gabriella, Greg did the same with Lucille and Troy.

"Promise me you will take care of my little girl."

"I promise." Troy told Greg as he held Gabriella's hand.

"Major Montez, time for you and your men to go."

"Okay, thank you."

"Be safe please." Inez told her husband.

"I will. I love you both."

"We love you too." They told him as he hugged and kissed them one last time.

As the plane left, the girls started to cry more and the boys pulled them in. Little did they know that their lives are about to change. Hopefully for the best.

HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM

The year is 2009, 2 years after Major Montez and the rest of the fathers went off to war. The wildcats are now seniors and lives have changed a lot. They are the most popular group at East High. With people that hate, love or want to be them, but of course they don't let anyone in their group. Jason is on the basketball team and is still 99.9% clueless at time, Kelsi is on the volleyball team and in the drama club as the writer of all the musicals, Martha is head cheerleader, on the volleyball team and the science team, Ryan is the caption of the baseball team and co-president of the drama club, Zeke is on the basketball team and one of the best chefs in East High, Taylor is on the volleyball team and the caption of the science team, Sharpay is the co-caption of the volleyball team and co-president of the drama club, Chad is the Co-caption of the basketball and baseball team and he is caption of the track team, Gabriella is the caption of the girls basketball team, and volleyball team, the co-caption of the science team and is in drama club and Troy is the caption of the basketball and golf team, and he is also in the drama club as one of the best actors along with Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan. Taylor is also school president with Troy as VP, Gabriella the secretary and Martha the treasurer. Volleyball season has just ended with the girls winning the championship against West High and now its basketball season. The guys have just come out of practice and are walking to their lockers.

"Practice was great today." Troy said as he reached his locker. "That's because you whooped my team asses." Chad said laughing.

"Well duh that's because he's the best." A voice they all knew very will said.

When they turned around Troy and the guys sees the girls and Ryan smiling.

"Hey babe." Troy said kissing Gabriella.

Every since the fathers have left Troy and Gabriella along with Zeke and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad, Ryan and Martha and Kelsi and Jason have started to date for some 1 year and for others like Troyella 2.

"Hey babe, how was practice." Gabriella said once they pulled back.

"Great since mine and Zeke's team whooped Chad's and Jason's."

"Well of course you are the best." Sharpay said hugging Zeke.

"You girls are just saying that because they are your boyfriends." Jason said doing the same as Zeke.

"Hey don't blame Brie and Shar because they love us." Troy said sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever." Chad said rolling his eyes as everyone else laughed.

**Later That Day**

The girls are all at their lockers getting ready to go home. All their lockers are next to each other with Gabriella in the middle, Sharpay and Martha on the right and Taylor and Kelsi on the left.

"So Shining Star, what are you doing for your birthday?" Kelsi asked Gabriella seeing as she was turning 18 on Saturday.

"I'm having a party at Club V."

"No Way!" Martha said with a shock.

"Yep moms letting me have it there, but of course she and our moms will be there."

"Be where." Troy asked as he walked up and put his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"At Club V for Brie-Ella's birthday party." Sharpay told them with a smile.

"NO WAY! Aunt Inez is letting you have it there?" Chad said really surprised.

"Yep. There will be Music, dancing and maybe drinks, if I have anything to do with it." Gabriella said with a smirk while the others were laughing.

"Saturday is going to be awesome." Taylor said as they all left school.

Later on Troy and Gabriella were at her house in her room watching TV.

"Brie what's wrong? You've been quiet every since we got here." Troy asked her looking worried

. "Nothing I'm okay." Gabriella said lying.

"Brie, I've known you my whole life, your not okay. Please tell me." Troy said as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm just thinking about my dad. I mean I turn 18 in 2 days and he won't be here." Gabriella said as tears started to fall.

"Aw come here babe." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella into his lap. "It will be okay. He'll come back along with my dad and the rest."

"How do you know Troy? He's been gone for 2 years."

"Trust me." Troy said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks wildcat. You always no what to say." Gabriella said once they pulled back.

"That's what boyfriends are for." Troy said smiling at her.

As they finished watching TV, Gabriella fell asleep as Troy watched her. _"God I hope I was right."_ Troy thought thinking about what he told Gabriella earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Saturday, the day Gabriella has been waiting for her 18th birthday. She woke up at 8am to find a huge thing of white and red roses next to her bed.

"Good morning birthday girl." Inez told her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks mommy. Hey where did these come from?"

"Troy. He brought them before you woke up."

"Aw he is so sweet."

"Yes he is. Well we better get ready for today. I can't believe your 18."

"Yeah me either; Mommy do you think daddy will come back soon." Gabriella asked her mother seeing as she knows how Gabriella feels about her father missing her birthday.

"Honey I think he will be here before you know it." Inez said smiling at her daughter.

While Gabriella is getting ready, she gets a text from Troy. "_Happy Birthday Brie. I can't wait to see you 2night. Hope you liked the flowers. Love you always, wildcat."_

"_Thanks babe and I loved the flowers. Can't wait 2 see u either. Love ya Brie."_

Soon its time for the party and Gabriella is putting on the last touches.

"Mija Troy is here." Inez told her daughter and let Troy in.

"Okay be down in a minute."

"Well Troy you look very handsome." Inez told Troy seeing as he was in a Calvin Klein suit. And by that I mean with the shirt, tie, shoes and his hair is slick back.

"Thanks Inez you look great too." Troy said as his eyes traveled to the stairs and his jaw dropped.

"_Holy God she is trying to kill me."_Troy thought as Gabriella came down dressed in a red CK dress with 4 inch heels and her T necklace dangling from her neck and her promise ring on that Troy gave her for their one year anniversary.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said with a wide smile.

"You look…. Stunning." Troy said when he finally was able to talk.

"Aw thanks and I must say you look really hot."

"I try." Troy said as he kissed her before they left for the party.

**At the Party: Club V**

The party was going great and it was defiantly the party of the year. Seeing as Gabriella and the gang were the most popular group at school all of their parties were the hottest. In order to get invited to one of their parties you have to be cool with them. Inside the club you had the bar which they were allowed to drink if their mothers didn't see, a huge dance floor, DJ station and a huge banner that said HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!

"This is an awesome party Marie." Taylor said as all the girls were dancing to "Tic Tok" by Ke$ha.

"I know right. Defiantly the best birthday ever." Gabriella said laughing.

Soon the girls favorite song "Low" by Flo Rida came on which caused everyone to go to the dance floor.

"Hey Birthday Girl." Troy said spinning her around causing her to giggle.

"Hey sexy. Having fun."

"Of course, don't I always with you."

"That's true." Gabriella said causing both of them to laugh.

After the song ended Inez went up to the DJ station to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone settle down; Well I have a special surprise for Gabriella along with Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Martha and Kelsi."

"Huh?" all ten teens said looking at Inez confused.

"Okay everyone go outside to find out the surprise."

Everyone does as they are told and when they go outside they all see a limo.

"Okay James move the limo." Inez told the driver.

When the teens saw who was behind the limo all their jaws dropped.

"Hey kids." 9 voices they knew very well said.

The gang couldn't believe their eyes. Was it true? Were they back? So many questions were going through their heads at once.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or give us a hug?" Greg said with a smile.

"DADDY! DAD!"

All ten said as they ran and hugged their fathers with tears in the eyes, whom they haven't seen in 2 years.

"I missed you so much." Gabriella said hugging her father tight.

"I missed you too baby girl. Happy birthday." Greg said with a smile.

The next day everyone was at the Montez's house talking with each child under their dads.

"I can't believe you guys are back." Troy said still surprised. "Yeah why didn't you tell us you guys were coming home?" Gabriella asked even though she was happy her father was back.

"We wanted to surprise you guys." Jack said laughing with the parents.

"Yeah and because we missed everyone so much we decided to come home early." Vance said with Sharpay on one side of him and Ryan the other.

"So does that mean you are back for good?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yeah baby girl were back for good." Greg said as the other dads agreed.

"YEAH!" They all shouted hugging their fathers as their dads just laughed.

"Okay we haven't seen you guys in 2 years and you are seniors. We need to know what has been going on. Who does what?" Jack said seeing as he wanted to know what they missed.

"Well I'm the caption of the basketball and golf team, VP of the school and in the drama club." Troy said proud.

"Way to go son." Jack said as he had a proud smile on his face seeing as he's son followed in his high school basketball foot steps.

"I'm caption of the girls' basketball and volleyball team, in the drama club and the secretary of the school." Gabriella said in the same tone as Troy.

"Way to go baby girl." Greg said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Soon all the kids tell their dads what they do and their fathers are very proud.

"Okay now that we know that why do I feel that you guys aren't telling us everything?" Chris said looking at Kelsi.

"What are you talking about daddy?" Kelsi asked confused as the others looked the same way as she did.

"Boyfriend" All the girls fathers said "and girlfriends" All the boys dad said.

All the teens looked at each other and bit their lips.

"How do you know that we have one?" Gabriella said looking at her dad.

"Come on baby girl. I may not have seen you in two years but by the way you kids say how you are in school I know you have one. Is it that we aren't going to like them?" Greg asked his daughter and the others who he sees as his nieces and nephews.

"No you are going to like them." Sharpay said telling them.

"So you do have one." Vance said looking at his daughter.

"Yeah we do." Ryan told them.

"Okay so when do we meet them." Kyle said excited that he gets to meet his son's girlfriend.

While the dads look the same way as Kyle the mothers are just trying their best not laugh seeing as they know that the gang is dating each other.

"Well dad you kinda already know her." Chad said looking at Taylor.

"Yeah you all kinda know them." Ryan said to their confused dads.

"How do we already know them?" Jack asked very confused.

"Okay how about this each girl go sit next to their boyfriends." Lucille said helping the kids out.

"How are they going to do that when they aren't here?" Greg asked his friends wife.

"Just watch honey." Inez said as Gabriella got up and sat on Troy's lap as did the others.

"Baby girl, why are you on Troy's lap?" Greg said looking very confused now.

"You said you wanted to meet my boyfriend. Well Troy's my boyfriend." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy and smiled as the others girls did the same.

"WHAT!" all nine dads said.

**Why did the fathers have a problem with their answer? Will these affect the gang? Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Please give me feedback. I would really like that. The next one should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the kids get done explaining to their fathers what happened they are still talking.

"Okay so you are telling us that you ten are dating each other." Greg said getting everything in.

"Yeah." Gabriella said holding Troy's hand.

"That's great baby girl."

"Really!" Both Troy and Gabriella said surprised.

"Yeah we have been trying to get you guys together for years. Its funny how you guys got together once we left." John said looking at Taylor and Chad.

"But you guys better take good care of our girls." Greg said looking at Troy.

"Yes sir." All the guys said nervous since they kind of skipped this part of dating.

**Later that night**

"Izzy how couldn't you have told me that Gabi was dating Troy." Greg said angry.

"Because I didn't think I needed to." Inez said back confused. "Of course you did. I need to know who my daughter is dating just in case I might not like him."

"Okay well they have been dating for 2 years and what do you mean by not liking him. You don't like them together?"

"No." Greg said low enough that Inez couldn't really hear him. "What did you say?"

"I said NO."

"What. You told them that you were fine with it." Inez said looking at her husband like he is crazy.

"I'm not okay. I just don't think that he is good enough for her." "Shouldn't that be up to her?"

"Yes but I'm her father."

"You know what I'm going to let you and Jack deal with it." Inez said getting into bed.

Greg than walks out to go talk to Gabriella and finds her in her room talking on the phone. He didn't say anything because he wanted to know who she was talking to.

"OMG Troy I can't believe that are dads are okay with us dating." Gabriella said unaware that her dad is listening.

"I know I thought they were going to freak." Troy said unaware that his dad was doing the same.

"Troy can I talk to you for a min." Jack yelled.

"Yeah sure dad."

"Hey I gotta go babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Love you."

"Love you too." After they hang up Troy talks to Jack and at the same time Greg comes in Gabi's room.

"Hey baby girl."

"Oh, hey daddy."

"So you were talking to Troy."

"Yeah. Daddy Troy's great. He's so sweet."

"I'm sure he is. So your mom told me that you two have been dating for 2 years."

"Yeah like 2 months after you left."

"So how did you get together?" Greg asked his daughter. "Well…" Gabriella started as she told her dad how they got together.

With Troy who was having the same talk with his dad. "And then we found out that the same thing happened with the others." Troy said as he finished telling his dad how him and Gabriella got together.

"Wow that's great son." Jack said as he put on a fake smile. "Yeah dad Gabriella's great. She's everything I ever wanted. I love her so much." Troy said as he started to daydream about Gabriella.

"Wow son. Love is such a big word." Jack said looking at his son.

"Yeah I know but I know that she is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Troy said in a serious tone.

"Well that's great. Let's get some sleep. Night." Jack said as he left the room and then walked in the living room to make an important call.

"Hey guys we really have to talk about this."

The next day the Gabriella came down to see her parents eating breakfast.

"Hey mommy, daddy."

"Hey baby girl. You hungry? I made your favorite." Greg said as she sat down next to her mom.

"Breakfast burritos?"

"Of course"

"God I missed you daddy." Gabriella said with a smile as he sat her breakfast in front of her.

"I missed you too." Greg said as he kissed the top of her head. "Hey mommy have you seen Shadow I can't find her anywhere."

"Who's shadow?" Greg said looking confused.

"My puppy Troy bought me for our anniversary."

"Oh" Greg said in a tone that meant he didn't like that.

"Yeah sweetie she's in the leaving room."

As if on time Shadow walked in the room followed by their other dogs: Kasey a German Sheppard and Buddy a golden retriever.

"Hi girl. This daddy is my puppy Shadow." Gabriella said showing her father.

"She's cute baby girl. I can't believe Troy got you a dog." Greg said with a fake smile.

"Yeah me either." Gabriella said thinking about him.

**Ding…Dong.**

"I'll get it." Gabriella said as she ran to the door.

"Inez you let him get her a dog." Greg said in an angry tone.

"Let it go Greg it was 5 months ago." Inez said looking at her husband.

"Good morning Inez, Greg." Troy said as he walked in holding Gabriella's hand.

"Hello Troy what are you doing her." Greg said surprised that Troy was their so early.

"Oh sorry daddy I forgot to tell you sometimes we meet up with the gang at Starbucks before school."

Gabriella said informing her father.

"Yeah and if we don't hurry Sharpay will kill me seeing as I'm driving today."

"Right let's go. Bye guys." Gabriella said as she left with her boyfriend only that neither of them knew that this was making their fathers feel worse.

When Troy and Gabriella get to Starbucks they gang is already at their table.

"Hey guys." They both said walking in.

"Hey Brie-Ella and Superstar. We got you your usual." Sharpay said passing them their drinks.

"Thanks Shar-Bear." Gabriella said back.

"Hey guys; tell me why my dad kept asking me questions about me and Taylor's relationship." Chad said seeing as his father was acting just like the others.

"Yeah my dad did the same last night and this morning." Troy said remembering his dad questioning him.

"They have been acting weird since they found out that we have been dating." Martha said.

"Yeah well whatever it is dad needs to really stop asking questions." Ryan said.

"Whatever lets just get to school before were late." Gabriella said as they left for school.

The dads are all at the Bolton's house seeing as the moms all went to work and the kids are at school.

"Then Chad ran out saying he had to go pick up Taylor." Kyle said telling the guys what happened that morning.

"Same with Troy; You know that he told me that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Gabriella." Jack said looking at Greg.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen and don't care how much they love each other." Greg said looking back.

"I found out that Troy bought her a dog for their anniversary and a promise ring."

"Yeah Zeke bought Sharpay a ring too." Vance said as Jack and Kevin looked at each other.

"What are we going to do because I don't want Kelsi dating Jason? No offence Phill." Chris said seeing as the other dads agreed.

"None taking but you are right."

"Hey I have an idea." Greg said looking at all of them with an evil smile.

"Well what is it." Jack said wanting to know how they can break they kids up.

Greg tells them and all of them look at each other with the same evil smile as Greg.

"This plan is defiantly going to work. Troy and Gabriella along with the others will be over very soon." Greg said knowing that his plans always work and that this one will work for sure.

**Here you go. Hope you like this chapter I worked hard on it. Please give me feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been one month since the have came up with their plan. Throughout the month they just watched their kids and how they acted with each other getting all the information that they need. At times they would put on fake smiles so that they didn't get caught. None of them told the wives about this idea knowing that if they did then they would try and stop them. It's now Tuesday and the kids just got out of school.

"Hey Maria wanna go hang out with us at the mall. Taylor asked her best friend when they were at their lockers.

"Sorry I can't I'm busy." Gabriella said with a sorry smile.

"Gabriella Montez is too busy to go SHOPPING!" Sharpay said surprised at her.

"Yes actually I am."

"Troy's coming over isn't he?" Martha said with a smirk. "Maybe he is maybe he isn't." Gabriella said with a smirk. "He's coming over to study."

"Troy Bolton, study. Are we talking about the same boy?" Sharpay said confused.

"Well I didn't mean that kind of study." Gabriella said as the girls all looked at her.

"Wow Gabriella Montez has turned bad. I like it." Sharpay said as the others just laughed.

"Well I learned from the best."

"True." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Hey babe ready to go." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

"Yeah let's go, bye guys."

At the house Greg was watching TV when Troy and Gabriella walked in.

"Hey daddy." Gabriella said as her and Troy walked in hand-in-hand.

"Hey kids what are you doing here Troy." Greg said putting on a fake smile.

"Brie and I are going upstairs to study." Troy said as they walked upstairs.

"Oh okay have fun." Greg said as he watched them go upstairs while the dogs followed not far behind and hear the door close. He then walked upstairs to see Troy and Gabriella making out.

"Studying my ass." Greg said as he closed the door. "_I think its time to start the plan because I do not like what I'm seeing."_ Greg thought as he came back downstairs.

Troy goes home later on after they get done and get a little bit of studying in. Later Gabriella is in her room on the computer when her father walks in.

"Hey baby girl, can I talk to you."

"Yeah sure dad." Gabriella said getting of the computer and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Greg said to a very confused Gabriella.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to break up with Troy." Greg said as he looked at a shocked Gabriella.

"**WHAT!"** Gabriella said jumping up from her bed.

"I don't want you two seeing each other again."

"I heard you the first time. Why do you want me to because I remember you saying that you were fine with it?"

"I never was and I don't think that he's the right boy for you."

"Isn't that my choice?" Gabriella said in a smart tone.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

"Apparently you don't because you want me to break up with a guy who I've dated for 2 years and is the love of my life."

"I knew you would act like this which is why I'm telling you that if, you don't break up with Troy than I'm sending you to boarding school in Chicago."

"WHAT! You can't do that."

"I can and I will."

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Because I don't want you and him together. I will ruin your future. Now you better do like I said or you're going to Chicago."

And with that Greg walked out of the room leaving a crying Gabriella alone. That whole night Gabriella thought about what her father said and tried to find out what was the right thing to do. She realized that Troy had called her but she couldn't face him right now, she had to ask someone what to do because she couldn't go to her mom because she would flip. Gabriella got on the phone for a five way conversation and had found out that the same thing happened to them. The next day each girl came in to the school looking very upset. They each went to their lockers knowing that they were going to make the biggest mistake of their life.

"Hey Gabriella, Troy at 2 o'clock." Sharpay said as Gabriella looked up to see Troy walking to her.

"Well see you in class Gabs." Taylor said as they all walk off.

"Hey babe." Troy said as he tried to kiss Gabriella but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Hey what's wrong?" Troy said looking at her confused seeing as she never acted this way.

Gabriella just looked at him with tears in her eyes which made him worried.

"Babe what happened, why are you crying?" Troy said hugging her until she pulled back.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Gabriella said as she looked down shaking her head.

"Doing what? Babe you're scaring me." Troy said confused at his girlfriend.

"Troy I have to…" Gabriella said but she soon trailed off seeing as she couldn't say it.

"You have to what?"

"I have to br-break up with you." Gabriella said looking down as Troy's jaw dropped.

"But w-wh-why?" Troy said as he looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't tell you I'm sorry." Gabriella said as she took her promise ring off and gave it to him and then ran off to class.

"GABRIELLA, WAIT." Troy said but she didn't stop.

He looked down in his hand and saw the ring that he gave her and so many emotions were going through his body all at once. He slammed his hand into a locker and ran off to class to try and talk to her.


	7. Chapter 7

As Troy walked into homeroom, he saw all his friends looking upset ad then saw that Gabriella had her head down most likely crying.

"Okay class, settle down." Mrs. Darbus said as she took roll call. "Okay you may all talk but no CELLPHONES!"

Soon everyone starts moving around except for one group that split, the girls in the back with Gabriella and the boys in the front with Troy.

"Hey Gabs how did it go?" Kelsi said as she sees Gabriella tears in her eyes.

"How do you think?" Gabriella said as she looked at all of them than at Troy who just happened to be looking at her. "I really broke his heart guys."

"Yeah so did we with our boyfriends." Taylor said looking down.

"Ex-boyfriends." Sharpay said thinking about what happened with Zeke.

With the guys who are all sitting by Troy.

"So what happened with you and Gabs?" Chad asked his best friend.

"She broke up with me." Troy said sadly as he looked down. "WHAT!" they all said surprised.

"What for?" Chad asked surprised seeing as he knew how much they were in love.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me. She just gave me back the ring and ran off."

"Same with our girls." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Troy said confused.

They just held up the ring or necklace they gave their girls and Troy figured out that they broke up with them too.

"What are we going to do?" Jason said as he looked at them.

"I don't know but I'm going to find someway to get Gabriella back. Even if it kills me." Troy said as he looked back at Gabriella who looked right at him.

The rest of the day was hard on both the girls and the guys. None of the girls would talk to the boys no matter how hard they tried.

Later at home Gabriella was reading when her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Troy's picture on her phone and she just sighed and pressed ended. _Hi this is Gabriella sorry I didn't get you call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. _Troy just sighed as he hung up.

That had been the 7th time since he got home and Gabriella didn't answer none of them. "_Why did she break up with me? Did I do something wrong? Yesterday everything seemed fine, what could I have done? UGH why did she do it? She knows I love her. Doesn't she?"_

All these questions where going through his head as his father came in and broke his though.

"Hey son you okay I heard you yelling." Jack asked his heartbroken son.

"No I'm not. Gabriella broke up with me and I don't know why." Troy said as he looked at a picture of him and Gabriella with their foreheads connected.

"Aw son it'll be okay maybe that's a sign that she wasn't the one." Jack said pretending to be sad even though he was happy that the plan worked.

As his dad said that Troy's blood started to boil and he got very angry.

"SHUTUP!" That's not true she is the one for me and I'm going to get her back." Troy shouted as he ran out of the house. "TROY!" Jack yelled but it was to late Troy was already gone.

He had to get out and go somewhere that he could think.

Gabriella on the other hand was looking at a photo album of her and Troy when they were at the park with the gang and she had jumped on his back causing both of them to fall and laugh which made her start to cry.

"Hey baby girl are you okay."

"Does it look like I am? I broke up with Troy, are you happy now?" Gabriella said looking at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am. Trust me Gabriella you did the right thing." Greg said looking at Gabriella.

"The RIGHT THING! I just broke up with the guy of my dreams all because of you. I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"I do baby girl and that's what I'm doing by making you break up with him."

"The hell you are! You don't care about me at all. You know what? I wish you never came back home!" Gabriella said as she walked out of the house.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Inez asked as she saw Gabriella leave.

"Gabriella broke up with Troy."

"What, why?"

"I don't know she said wouldn't tell me." Greg said acting like he didn't know why or what happened.

"Wow I hope they both are okay." Inez said as she became worried about her daughter.

Gabriella left and had just ran to the one place where her parents couldn't find her. The place where she could think which is what she had to do. That place was the beach where her and Troy had got together and had their first kiss, the only thing was that Troy was their as well. Troy was walking at the beach just think. He was thinking about him and Gabriella and what could have gone wrong. They had never ever fought and if they did he would apologize to her before they went home. He couldn't take it. As he walked on the beach he thought about the time when him and Gabriella got together and kissed.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Gabriella was in her room asleep when someone knocked on her balcony door.**

"**Who is it?" Gabriella said going to the door a little afraid.**

"**Brie it's me open the door."**

"**Troy its 11:30 at night. What are you doing here?" Gabriella said as she opened the door. **

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." Troy said with a smile.**

"**At 11:30 at night." Gabriella said looking at him like he is crazy. **

"**Yeah. Come on, please." He said with a pleading smile. **

"**Fine but if we get caught it's your fought." **

**They just walk to the beach talking, laughing and flirting with each other some times without even knowing it. "WOW have you seen anything that beautiful?" Gabriella said looking at the sky and the stars. **

"**Yeah, I have." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella looked back at him and blushed. **

"**So why did you want me to walk with you?" **

"**I um have to tell you something actually." Troy said rubbing the back at his neck telling that he was nervous. "Okay what is it?" **

"**Um Um" Troy said not able to talk. **

"**Come on Troy you can tell me anything." Gabriella said smiling at him. **

"**I-I-."**

"**You what?" **

"**I can't stop think about you. Everywhere I go I see you or I'm thinking about you. When I'm around you I can't help but smile and my heart skips a beat every time you laugh or look at me. I love you and always have since 7****th**** grade. I was just too afraid to say it. But I do, I really love you."**

**As Troy said this Gabriella just stood there shocked. **

"**Its okay if you don't feel the same way I'll just-." Troy was cut off by Gabriella kissing him and he soon kissed her back. Three minutes later they pulled back.**

"**You talk too much." Gabriella said looking at him whit the biggest smile on her face. **

"**Does this mean you feel the same way?"**

**Gabriella just nodded her head and Troy picked her up and twirled her around. **

"**Troy stop!" Gabriella said giggling. **

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy said looking at her in the eyes. **

"**I'd love to." Gabriella said as they kissed again.**

**End of Flashback**

As Troy thought about that a tear came down his face and he bumped into someone.

"I sorry." A voice he knew well said.

"Brie?" Troy said as Gabriella looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to think and I thought to come here." Gabriella said as she wiped her eyes.

"Why?"

Gabriella knowing what he meant just sighed.

"Troy I already told you I can't tell you." Gabriella said looking at him.

"Please Brie. I'll fix it, I'll do anything just tell me." Troy said begging her.

"Troy I-" Before she could finished she was cut off by Troy kissing her with all the passion and might he had and it didn't take long for her to kiss back.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything." Troy said looking her in the eyes.

"I have to go." And with that Gabriella left leaving a very upset and confused Troy and ran all the way home to her room and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next four weeks, the girls stayed as far away from the boys as possible. School was the hardest because each of the boys had a least one class with one of the boys and would ask them questions about their ex-girlfriend. Troy would text Gabriella but all she would do is delete the message. As much as it killed her to break up with Troy but it was the only way for her to stay close to him. It's been four weeks since Gabriella and the girls broke up with the guys and it's been hard on both sides. Gabriella is in her room looking at a scrapbook of her and Troy together or with the gang.

"Knock, Knock can I come in?" Inez said as he entered her daughter's room to see her crying.

"What do you want mom." Gabriella said not even looking at her mother.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"The same as the past four weeks, horrible."

"Aw come here Mija." Inez said hugging Gabriella said as she cried. "Honey if you still love Troy why did you break up with him?"

Gabriella looked at her mother and knew that if she told her the truth, it would make matters worse.

"I can't tell you, it's complicated."

Inez sighed and got up to walk up, but then turned around and looked at her.

"Okay but please stop crying I hate to see you like this."

Lucille had heard the phone ringed and picked it up to hear Inez on the other end.

"Hey Lucille, how he's doing?"

"Not so good. He's comes home everyday and goes straight to his room."

"Same with Gabriella, she's just been looking at pictures of them together."

"Yeah I just came out of Troy's room and he was looking at a picture of her and Jack isn't helping at all." Lucille said thinking about how Jack hasn't even been trying to help.

"Yeah same with Greg. Sometimes I think he's happy that they are apart."

"You don't think the guys had anything to do with the girls breaking up with the boys."

"I hope not." Inez said as she looked at Greg and then her daughter's room.

**The Next Day**

The next day Troy came into the door of East High like he has for the past four weeks, not even talking just going straight to his locker where he saw his friends.

"Hey guys." Troy said non-chatty.

"Hey dude. So I'm guessing nothing has changed." Chad said talking about him and Gabriella.

"Nope, she hasn't even talked to me for the past four weeks." "Yeah same with Sharpay." Zeke said thinking about her.

"Ryan how is she doing?" Zeke asked him wanting to know.

"Not good. She just stays in her room and won't talk to me." Ryan said as Zeke sighed and put his head.

"I wonder how the rest are." Chad said as the other nodded their heads agreeing.

"I don't think they are that sad." Jason said as the others looked at him confused.

"Jason what the hell are you talking about?" Troy asked as Jason just pointed to what he was staring at while the other jaws dropped.

How could they do this? They couldn't believe their eyes, especially Troy. Troy had hoped that it was just a nightmare and he would wake up with Gabriella in his arms but it wasn't. There they were, their girls laughing and holding hands with the guys worst enemies walking down the hall towards them. The guy that Kelsi was with was Jake Matthews, a player on the soccer team that hated Jason and would always hit on Kelsi to make him mad. Martha was with Landon Cater, one of the players on the baseball team that would hit on Martha to make Ryan mad since they were enemies. Taylor was with Lucas Scott, the caption of the soccer team who hated basketball and Chad. Sharpay was with Damon Smith who was the co-caption of the football team and has always like Sharpay and hated Zeke. Troy hated what he saw out of all of them because Gabriella was with his worst enemy yet Stefan Smith, Damon's twin brother. He was the caption of the football team and hated Troy down to his guts. He would always hit on Gabriella every since 6th grade. What the hell are the girls doing was all the guys could think about as they walked closer to them.

**There you go. Hope you guys like it. The next one will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

As the girls got closer they didn't know that the guys were watching them until Gabriella saw Troy staring.

"Um baby can we go the other way." Gabriella asked as Stefan looked at her.

"Why this is the way to your locker?" He asked looking at her confused.

"I know but" before she could finish they had walked up to the guys.

"Um do you losers mind moving." Damon said as him and Zeke glared at each other.

"Maybe, it depends why should we?" Chad said looking at Taylor and Lucas.

"Because our new girlfriend's lockers are this way." Stefan said smirking at Troy.

"WHAT! GIRLFRIENDS!" They all said as Troy looked at Gabriella and she put her head down not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Yeah every since Saturday." Lucas said smirking at Chad. "What how?"

"Well maybe they got sick of you losers and wanted real men." Landon said looking at Ryan.

As much as the girls hated to have to pretend to be with these guys they had to. If not who knows what would happen.

"Isn't that right babe." Stefan said putting his arm around Gabriella's shoulder which made the blood in Troy's body boil.

"Yeah babe" Gabriella said smiling at Stefan making Troy frown because that should be him not some other guy.

The guys and the girls just looked at each other before they steeped aside and watched the love of their lives walk away with some other guys. Gabriella turns her head to see Troy still looking and she just sighs and keeps walking. They all knew that this was going to be a hard day. The whole day Troy would see Stefan with Gabriella and hated it. At times he would just want to go up to him and punch him but something was holding him back. As soon as school was out he couldn't take anymore of Stefan and Gabriella flirting and laughing; something he should be doing with her. When he got home his parents were home too.

"Hey honey, how was school." Lucille asked her son.

"Horrible as usual." Troy said going to the living room.

"Oh come on Troy it's been a good four weeks you need to move on. Greg told me Gabriella has."

"Wait you knew she had a new boyfriend and didn't tell me!" Troy said very angry ant him.

"Wait Gabriella has a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah Steven or Sam something like that." Jack told his wife.

"Stefan Smith my enemy and I saw them today and I hated it. I can't believe she got a new one already. I mean I though I could get her back. I mean we loved each other and I still do and I know she still does."

"Honey you still can." Lucille told her sad son.

"Whatever." Troy said going upstairs to his room.

"Jack your no help at all. Its like you don't want them back together."

"That's because I don't." Jack said looking at his wife who had a shocked face.

"I don't think she's good enough for him so he needs to find someone else."

"You're horrible you don't even care about him." Lucille said angry as she walked out of the room.

For the next 2 months the guys hated to see the girls with their boyfriends and one day Troy let his temper get to him. Gabriella and Stefan were at her locker making out (**much to Gabriella's** **dislike**) when Troy came up and tapped Stefan on the shoulder. "Hey Smith."

"What Bolton." Stefan said turning around to find Troy looking at him but instead of Troy talking he punched him in the nose.

"What the hell Troy." Gabriella said as Stefan fell to the floor.

"That's for stealing my damn girlfriend." Troy said as Stefan got up.

"She broke up with your sorry ass." Before Troy could say something Stefan hit him back and then a fight started out until Chad and Damon broke them up.

"Alright everyone get back to class. You two come with me." The principle said as Troy and Stefan followed.

Troy looked at Gabriella who just looked at him and walked to class with Sharpay and Taylor.

"_I'm never getting her back now."_ Troy thought as he looked away.

** THE NEXT DAY**

Gabriella was walking to her locker when she was pulled into a dark room and before she could scream someone put their hands over her mouth.

"Shh." Troy said as he turned on the lights.

"What the hell is wrong with you Troy?" Gabriella said angry.

"Me, What the hell is wrong with you? I mean Stefan you left me for him out of all people."

"Troy..." Gabriella started but she was cut of by Troy.

"No Gabriella I love you and always have I hate seeing you two together. That should be us; it used to be us. We were together for two years and you left me for him. I can't believe that. I thought you loved me."

Troy my"

"Your what! You just don't love me anymore is that it. God damn Gabriella do you know how I feel."

"TROY MY DAD MADE ME DO IT!" Gabriella yelled.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"My dad made me do it. He didn't like us together so he told me that if I didn't break up with you then I would have to go to a boarding school in Chicago."

"So you did it so you wouldn't leave." Troy asked as he sat by her.

"Yeah it was better chose. That way I could still see you but it was harder than I thought." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

Troy left her head up to wipe them and looked straight in her eyes. "I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?" Gabriella said looking at him.

"Do you still love me?" He needed to know that answer more than anything.

"Yes I do very much." Gabriella said and before she knew it Troy was leaning in. 3 seconds later their lips finally touched and they kissed with as much passion as possible. When they finally broke apart Gabriella looked at him.

"I guess this is the best way to tell you that I broke up with Stefan."

"You did." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah he was annoying and he wasn't you." Gabriella said which made them both smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day the gang was up at the park where the girls told the boys everything and they were completely shocked.

"So you're telling us that your dads didn't like us together so they told you to do this." Chad said letting everything sink in.

"Yep." Taylor said as she sat next to him.

"And by the way we hated dating those losers." Sharpay said as she thought about their now ex-boyfriends.

"Good because we hated to see you girls with them." Zeke said hugging Sharpay.

"So what are we going to now?" Kelsi said looking at all of them.

"Well we know for sure that we are going to stay together no matter what are dads think." "Troy said as he looked at Gabriella. "But we do have one question for you girls." Ryan said as he looked at the guys who gave him the same look.

"What is it?" Martha said as she looked at Ryan.

"Will you girls be our girlfriends, again." Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"Of course." All of them said as they each smiled and kissed their boyfriends. "Wait not that I don't love that were back together but what are we going to do about our dads." Kelsi said as she looked at everyone.

"Yeah Kelsi is right. If they find out they will send us to Chicago in a heart beat." Martha said as the other girls agreed.

"Don't worry we'll find someway for them not to know." Troy said as he held Gabriella tight.

The gang decided to hang out the rest of the day and go to the movies and after each boy walked their girl home.

"Troy are you sure that my dad won't find out that were back together?" Gabriella said with a worried look on her face.

Troy stopped in front of Gabriella and looked her in the face while he took her hands. "Brie do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Than calm down, he won't and I'll make sure that he won't. You now I'll do anything to keep us together."

"Yeah I know." Gabriella said with a smile on her face as she leaned in and they kissed

. "Here we are. I'll text you later okay." Troy said as Gabriella just nodded and said "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella, always and forever."

They hugged before she went into the house happy that she finally was back together with the guy of her dreams.

"Hey mommy, daddy." Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen to see her parents.

"Hey sweetie where were you?" Inez said as she smiled.

"Out with the gang." Gabriella said as she went into the kitchen with Kasey, Buddy and Shadow following.

"The gang as in who?" Greg said as he lifted up his eyebrow. "GREG!" Inez said as she glared at him.

"What? Can't a father know who his daughter was out with?" Greg said as he looked at Gabriella.

"It's okay mommy. Daddy I was just with the girls and Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason but we only went as friends." Gabriella told her father, but the last part she had to bit her lip since it wasn't the truth.

"Only friends, okay as long as your just friends." Greg said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and went into his study.

As he left Inez looked at her daughter.

"Are you sure your fine with just being friends with Troy, Mija. I mean I know that you hated it when you guys broke up." Inez said as she looked at her daughter worried.

"Trust me mommy, I'm perfectly fine." Gabriella said with a smirk as she went upstairs.

Gabriella was still up at 11:00 studying until her phone started to ring.

Seeing that it was Troy she answered. "Hey babe, what's up." "Hey Brie you still up?"

"Yeah why?"

"Come open you door."

"Um, why?" Gabriella said confused.

"Just do it please."

"Fine." Gabriella said as she opened the door to see her boyfriend smiling with a single red rose in his hand.

"OMG Troy thank you. It's beautiful."

She said as she let him in and kissed him and took the rose.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Well I was thinking about my beautiful girlfriend and decided to come and see her." Troy said as her pulled her close to him. "Oh really well do I know this beautiful girlfriend of yours is." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah she's right here in my arms." Troy said with a smile.

"Well I must say this is a surprise but I was thinking about you too." Gabriella said with a smile as she kissed him which he happily replied and soon it turned out into a make out session.

10 minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

"Gabriella can I come in?"

The two teens heard her father say before they jumped apart. "SHIT." They both said at the same time.

"Troy you have got to hide because if he sees you were dead."

"Hide where though." Troy said whispering.

"Um under my bed." Gabriella said as Troy ran under her bed.

Gabriella got on her bed and pretended that she was studying all along.

"Come in."

"Hey baby girl you okay, it was pretty quiet up here. You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine daddy, just studying thanks." Gabriella said hoping that he wouldn't see Troy.

"Oh okay but can I talk to you for a minute."

"Um sure." Gabriella said with a confuse look.

"I know that you want to be with Troy but I think I like you two better as just friends."

When Troy heard this his heart sank. He didn't believe it before, but Gabriella was serious when she said that he didn't want them together.

"Yeah I know daddy but don't worry I'm fine." Gabriella said smiling.

"Well okay then. Get some sleep you have school." Greg said as he kissed her forehead and left after saying goodbye.

Gabriella checked to make sure he was in his room before she told Troy to come from under her bed.

"You okay?" She asked him seeing as he was kinda upset.

"You were serious when you said he didn't want us together." Troy said as he sat on her bed upset.

"Trust me, it was a lot worse. But hey I don't care what he thinks."

"Brie what if something happens." Troy said as he grabs her hand to make her look at him.

"What if he finds out and pulls us apart. He did it before. I think he would do it again."

"Its like I told you I don't care. I love you and always will. He's been gone for two years and he can't make me leave you. He tried before and we are still together right."

"Yeah your right, I love you so much." Troy said before he kissed her which she did back.


	11. Chapter 11

**The next morning: DING DONG…..**

"Good Morning Troy." Greg said as he opened the door to find Troy standing there.

"Good Morning Greg is Brie ready." Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah hold on. GABRIELLA!"

"Coming." Gabriella said as she came down the stairs smiling once she saw Troy.

"Hey Wildcat. What's up?"

"Nothing thought I'll give my favorite girl a ride to school." Troy said smiling, knowing that he had to watch what he said.

"Okay let's go. Bye daddy see you later." Gabriella said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Okay have fun at school." Greg said as they left.

He knew something was up with those two because they were both flirting with each other. What did they think he was stupid? He was just hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true.

In the car Troyella was on the way to school talking and laughing.

"I still can't believe you stayed the whole night and neither of our parents found out." Gabriella said looking at her boyfriend.

That night Troy had stayed with Gabriella but left early in the morning before anyone found out he was there. He had climbed down her tree and got back home and sneak in his room without his parents hearing him.

"That's because I got skills like that." Troy said smirking at her.

"Conceded much." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"You know you love it." Troy said with a smile as they pulled into the school parking lot.

They walk into the school as usual to the girls' lockers, where they knew the gang would be at. When they walked to Gabriella's locker they saw all their friends waiting on them.

"Hey Guys." They both say at the same time.

"Hey Troy, Gabby" The gang all said at the same time.

"Okay now that the lover birds are here I can finally tell you guys about Club V." Chad said excited and also getting glares from Troyella about the "love birds" statement.

"What about Club V?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"Okay this Saturday guess who is going to be there."

"If we knew, we wouldn't ask you" Sharpay said in a "DUH" tone.

Chad sticks his tongue out at Sharpay and says

"Anyway, THE BLACK EYES PEAS!, And they are letting us in for 10 bucks."

"No way I love the Black Eye Peas. We have got to go." Sharpay said getting excited.

"Yeah and Fergie is HOTT." Troy said as the other guys agreed.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said as she raised her eyebrow at Troy.

"But not as hot as you" Troy said giving her one of his million dollar smiles.

"Yeah nice save." Gabriella said.

"Okay there's only one problem about going to Club V." Kelsi said to her friends.

"What?" They all said looking at her.

"How are we going to get past our parents?"

They each looked at each other. Kelsi was right; if their dads found out they were all going to a club together they defiantly weren't going. They just had to figure out something and quick.

**LATER……………**

Gabriella was in her room doing her homework when her mom called her downstairs.

"Hey Mommy; what's up?" Gabriella said to her mother who was talking to her dad.

"Hey sweetie; I called you down because me and your father have to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well your mother and I and the gangs' parents are going out Saturday." Greg told his daughter

"Really?" Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Yes so you know the rules so we don't have to go through them." Inez told her.

"Yeah okay." Gabriella said as she ran up the stairs because a plan had just come to her mind. As soon as she got to her room she jumped on the phone and called a familiar number.

"Shar get everyone on the phone I have a great idea." Gabriella said as a smile came to her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**8:00 P.M. at the Montez Household**

Gabriella was downstairs watch television in her robe as her parents were getting ready. Tonight was the night that the gangs parents go out and the day they go out to Club V.

"Aww don't you two look cute." Gabrielle said as she saw her parents come downstairs dressed up.

Her mom was in a beautiful red dress and her father in black tuxes. "Why thank you sweetie." Inez said smiling at her daughter.

"Now baby girl we'll be gone pretty late so…" Greg started off until Gabriella cut him off.

"Yes daddy I know; stay in the house, no boys, don't stay up too late and no boys."

"That's my girl." Greg said as he gave her a kiss in the forehead.

"Now go have some fun and don't worry I'll be fine."

"Okay sweetie; behave." Inez said as she and her husband said their goodbyes.

"Bye mommy and I will." Gabriella waves at her parents as she sees them pull off.

As soon as they were out of sight, she ran up to her room and dropped her robe which she had clothes on underneath that looked like she was going out. Which she was; she had on the exact same outfit Vanessa Hudgens had on in her "Sneaker night" video. She was putting on her shoes and finishing her make-up when she heard a honk outside. She looked out her window ands smiled only to see Troy's car and ran down the stairs to get her purse and then leaves the house.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said to Troy, Chad and Taylor seeing as the other ones rode together in different cars.

"Hey babe." Troy said as he gave her a kiss.

"You look hot." Troy said after he looked at what she was wearing. "Thanks you look pretty hot yourself."

"Okay enough flirting you two; let's go." Taylor said getting a glare from both of them.

"Yeah CLUB V HERE WE COME!" Chad said causing them all to laugh.

"Hey guys." Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor said when the saw the rest of the gang.

"Hey."

"Oh My God Brie-Elle I love your outfit." Sharpay said as she ran and gave her hug.

"Thanks Shar-Bear love yours too."

The guys went and got drinks while the girls started to talk and laugh and all of a sudden the girls' favorite song "How Low" came on.

"OMG I love this song. Come on Troy let's dance." Gabriella along with the other girls dragged their boyfriend to the dance floor and went way low much to the boys pleasure.

Later on at the club, everyone was waiting for the B.E.P. when they heard the M.C.

"Hey Club V. You guys ready for the Black Eye Peas!"

The crowd went wild and all started to shout "BLACK EYES PEAS". "Okay here they are THE BLACK EYE PEAS!"

The B.E.P. came out and sang all their hits including and the gang danced for about 5 hours before the left to get home before their parents got there.

"Oh my god that was so much fun." Kelsi said as everyone walked up to Gabriella's house.

"Yeah that it was." Taylor said. The gang walk into the house laughing with the couples either holding hands or the guys arm around their girls that is until they heard a noise.

"Well look at what we have here." All ten teens froze in place when they heard that voice.


	13. Chapter 13

_In the last episode of The Fathers- The guys walk into the house laughing until they here a noise._

"_Well look what we have here." All ten teens froze in place when they heard that voice. _

(Now)

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said in a scared voice.

"Yeah Shar?" Gabriella said in the same tone.

"Please tell me that I didn't here your fathers voice."

"Oh you heard his voice." A voice that both Ryan and Sharpay knew very well said.

As all the teens turned around their eyes grew wide as they saw all 9 sets of parents looking at them not so happy especially the dads.

"H-Hi da-daddy." Gabriella said in a very scared voice.

"Don't you hi daddy me. Gabriella where in the hell where you and most importantly why is Troy with you?" Greg said very angry.

He wasn't mad about the fact that she left the house, he was mad about the fact that she was out with Troy.

"Well we." Gabriella started off looking at the gang for help but they were too scared to say anything.

'You what!"

"We all went to Club V to see the Black Eye Peas." Gabriella said as she looked down.

"Troy is this true." Jack said looking at his son who had his head down to avoid eye contact.

"Yes." Greg, Jack and the other dads were so angry they were ready to attack their children.

"That's it Gabriella in the living room the rest of you have to leave now." Greg said

"But" Gabriella said but was cut off by her father.

"I said NOW."

All the kids looked at each other as they each walked out with their parents and Troy and Gabriella looked into each other eyes and could see that the other one was scared of what was going to happen next. After everyone left Gabriella was in the living room on the couch as her mother sat by her while her father paced the floor.

"Greg you need to clam down." Inez said as she looked at her husband who looked like he was about to explode.

"Calm down, Izzy she left the house and with that boy."

"That boy has a name and it's Troy" Gabriella said getting angry at her father.

"I don't care what it is I told you I didn't want you two seeing each other."

"How do you know that we are; all you know is that we went to a club together."

"Well are you?" Inez asked her daughter.

Gabriella knew she couldn't lie to her mother, but if her father found out the truth she knew what would happen. All she knew was that she needed Troy.

"Yeah" Gabriella said but only at a whisper that you couldn't even here it.

"What did you say." Greg said getting angrier.

"I said YES!" Gabriella said looking at her father.

"Yes we are dating and I don't care what you say about it. I love Troy and he loves me and that all that matters. I don't care if you send me to Chicago I'm not going and I won't leave him so go right ahead." Gabriella said that shocked her mother but made her father angrier.

"Greg what does she mean send her to Chicago?" Inez said looking confused at the father/daughter feud.

"Nothing." Greg said a little too quick.

"Oh yeah mom I guess its time you found out. Dad told me that if I didn't break up with Troy he was sending me to Chicago as did the girls dads."

"Is this true Greg." Inez asked her husband shocked at him.

"Yeah it is. I didn't want them together and I thought I made myself clear when I first told you."

"DO YOU KNOW THE KIND OF HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH?" Gabriella said as her father looked shocked at her.

"You made me break up with a great guy and then made me date that asshole who by the way is the worst boyfriend ever."

"Stefan was a great boyfriend. Troy on the other hand was."

"The perfect one." Gabriella said cutting him off.

"That tells you right now that you know nothing about me. Dad you may have been a Major overseas but here at home you're my father. You left for two years and expect to just come in my life and tell me who and who I can't date."

"I can and I will continue to as long as you are in my house."

"Well Thank God that I graduated already (I know I wanted to skip ahead without really telling all of that.) because come this fall I am out of this house and you know what I WISH YOU NEVER CAME THE HELL HOME."

And with that Gabriella walked out of the house and ran to the one place that she knew her parents wouldn't find her.

**AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BOLTON' HOUSE**

"Troy what the hell were you thinking." Jack said as Troy just looked at him.

"Jack honey you need to clam down." Lucille said looking at her husband.

"Clam down he left this house after I told him not to and then went out with that girl."

"Her name is Gabriella and I'm 18 years old I don't have to do anything you tell me to do if I don't want to." Troy said getting angry at his father.

"As long as I'm your father you have to do as I say."

"Father ha. You haven't been my father ever since you got back. You left me when I was 15 and came back two years later and want me to do what you say. Well guess what I'm not, I'm 18 years old I can do whatever I want and date anyone I want." Troy said as he got in his fathers face.

"If I say you can't date her then you can't date that bitch."

That had done it and before he known it Troy had punched his father with all his might.

"Don't you EVER call Gabriella a bitch!" Troy said as he looked as his father got up off the floor.

"Well son I see you have become stronger all because of that little girl."

"You know what you're not even worth it. Stay the hell out of me and my girl's life"

And with that Troy walked out of the house and to the place where he knew his father wouldn't find him.


	14. Chapter 14

As Troy reached the beach he finally saw the place where he needed to go. When the gang was 16 they found an old beach house and they decided to keep it and they started to fix it up. None of their parents knew about it and when they wanted to be alone or anything they would go there. As Troy reached the beach house he saw the lights on he figured that someone from the gang was there. As he opened the door he saw the entire gang there. He saw Gabriella crying as the other girls and the guys helping them. When the heard the door open the all looked and saw him.

"TROY" Gabriella said and she ran to him and he hugged her tight and let her cry in his chest.

"Shh it's okay I'm here."

"Troy my dad. They all know what are going to do."

"Lets not think about that now."

They both go over to the couch with the rest of the gang and everyone tells what happened with their dad.

"OMG Troy what happened to your hand." Gabriella said as she looked at his fist which was bleeding.

"Oh um I kinda punched my dad."

"Why" "He said some stuff that pissed me off." Gabriella goes and fixes his hand.

The gang stays there and talks until someone asks a question none of them knew the answer to.

"Guys what are we going to do now. We can't go back to our houses." Taylor said as Chad held her close.

"Guys I have a plan but I don't know how you guys are going to feel." Troy said as he looked at all his friends.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

Gabriella climbed into her room making no noise at all in order not to wake up her parents. Gabriella grabbed her suitcase and started to put all her clothes in it. She was getting out of this house she knew that this would break her mother's heart but she had to be with Troy and away from her father and if that meant she had to leave then so be it. Shadow was in her room and looked up to see her and started to bark. "Shh girl you have to be quiet." Gabriella said as she picked her up.

"Girl I have to get out of here and you're coming with me. The others can't so you have to very quiet and not wake them okay." Shadow bark very quiet saying that she understood.

"Good girl." Gabriella kissed her on the nose and put her in her purse. She then wrote a note to her parents, looked around the room and then left her house for good.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Babe are you sure this is a good idea." Gabriella said as she looked up at her boyfriend.

The entire gang was at the airport waiting for their flight to be called.

"Brie I love you and this is the only way that we can be together without our fathers finding out and it helps the guys too." Troy said as he looked at her.

"I know its just I'm going to miss it here."

"I know Brie me too." Troy said as he pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug.

_**Flight 13A to Orlando, Florida is now boarding."**_

"Well that's us. We better board." Chad said as they all got their carry-on and got on the plane.

Troy and Gabriella were in the front, with Zeke and Sharpay behind them, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Martha and Jason and Kelsi. Gabriella was looking out the window when she felt something on her hand. She looked down to see Troy's hand on top of hers.

"You okay." Troy asked her as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm just really going to miss home. But I want to be with you so." Gabriella said as she started to get teary.

"Hey its going to be okay. I'm here with you. I promise nothing is going to come between us again." Troy said as he wiped her tears.

"I Love you Troy Michael Bolton."

"I Love you too Gabriella Alexis Montez." And with that they leaned in a kissed.

**Well there you go. The very last episode. I hope you liked it. The squeal will be out soon.**


End file.
